Somewhere
by The Lost Nerd In Pepperland
Summary: Kemet Azuri is not your average human. Then again, she's not your average cat either. This girl's got a deadly prophecy to fill, but what happens when she's side-tracked in Liverpool? Partially based off The Nine Lives of Chloe King, but mostly Beatles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey, uh. So. Yeah. There's really no explaination for this one. It just popped out of nowhere... **

**Sadly, I don't own The Nine Lives Of Chloe King or The Beatles... so... yeah...**

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere<span>

Chapter One

Kemet Azuri enjoyed running.

No, she was not running at your average sprint. This was different.

Kemet was gliding, running at an inhuman speed, the cool night wind whipping her messy black curls back away from her cat-like golden eyes.

Because that's just what Kemet was. Cat-like.

The down side was Kem was being followed by someone who would very much like to chop of her head and hang it on a wall. Someone who had fighting skills that matched her own.

Kemet carefully prodded into the mind of her opponent. He was expecting her to go to London, as it was closer. He was making a mistake by using his brain rather his senses. Kemet chuckled quietly. Time to fool him.

She swerved off course suddenly, trailing her sent in the opposite way she wanted to go. She ran in great circles, stopping only to rub briefly against a tree, and then run the opposite way.

She ran as far as she could, then decided to head into Liverpool.

She had made it as far as she possibly could, then finally stopped to rest in a dimly lit alley way.

Unfortunately, her little trick hadn't worked.

"Nice try, demon." The rough voice of her opponent made her skin crawl. Kem tensed, so she was on her guard.

"Never hurts." She replied easily, as if facing a deadly opponent was something she did daily.

Her eyes flicked around, trying to find an escape. A metal ladder went up to the roof of a building.

Kemet mentally counted to three, then scrambled up the ladder as fast as she could. She then swiftly ran across the roof. When she reached the edge, her opponent behind her, she didn't think.

She jumped.

She soared across another alley, and landed gracefully on the edge of the next building. There was one thing she had forgotten about her new opponent. He was human.

There was no way he could have made that jump. It was about ten feet apart.

Yet there was no way Kem could have made it either. But Kemet wasn't human.

Still crouched in the position she had landed in, Kemet whipped her head around to see her opponent's shocked face. She chuckled to herself, and jumped down, running to celebrate as soon as possible, because as soon as she was out of sight, her opponent lost.

She headed towards a crowded club, that she heard a block or two away. Perfect.

She snuck behind the bouncer, tapped him on the shoulder, then in one fluid moment, she jumped over him just before he turned, clutched the sign overhead, and quite literally swung into the club.

She let the crowded club swallow her as she pushed her way through. One drunken man pulled on one of her curls, and released it instantly at her glare. A new band was playing, and they were quite good, Kemet thought, and good looking as well.

They had nice suits, with rather skinny ties. Their dark hair was longer than the usual style of the 1960's, but it wasn't bad, and they were all around Kem's age (twenty-one). Their eyes were all dark. One had hazel, one had chocolate brown, one had a warm, dark blue, and the last (which is the one Kemet liked the most) had dark, brown black eyes.

In fact, everything about this man was dark. Except his skin, which was a pale cream colour. He had black hair, black eyes, and thick black eyebrows. Not only was his appearance dark, but Kem assumed his personality dark as well, seeing as he hadn't smiled since she walked in, but the way he held his guitar, with such loving care, she could tell that there was more to him than to be assumed.

She prodded into his mind. He was irritated that the girls were screaming so loud. He wanted to hear how they sounded. Kem withdrew from his mind, grinning. She would have felt the same way if she were him.

His eyes suddenly flicked over to her. Kemet realized she must stand out in the crowd, because she was just standing there, a cheeky grin on her face. Hell, she would've stood out anyways! Not many people had the yellow gold eyes that Kem had. She probably looked like this weird girl standing still in a room of dancing people. Just a girl with messy black curls and a cat tattoo on the inside of her wrist. She shot the guitarist a knowing look, one eyebrow raised, mischief dancing in her eyes, and a grin flashed on his face. She winked.

* * *

><p>George Harrison played all the notes he had to on his beloved guitar. Girls screamed louder and louder, and George fought the urge to roll his eyes. He snuck a quick glance to Paul, who shrugged slightly. A silent 'what can you do?'<p>

George considered this. Paul was right. At least they weren't booing.

George snuck a glance at the crowd and saw a girl standing in the crowd, a sly grin on her face.

She was tall, and lithe, almost feline. She had a cream and honey skin tone, so she must have not been from around here. She had messy, dark curls, and a pretty face, but that wasn't the reason why George picked her out of the crowd.

This girl had the strangest eyes George had ever seen. They were a yellowish gold, like a cat's. They sparkled with a million emotions; mischief, triumph, and pride. But the held a bitter sadness. Almost an anger to them.

George flashed a smile at her, and she winked.

* * *

><p>When the concert was over, and the club was closing, Kem slipped by the bouncer, hidden in the crowd.<p>

It was early in the morning, just around midnight, and her opponent was waiting, not realizing he has lost. Kemet grinned at him, and ran at a human speed (there were too many people around) into an alley way, her opponent hot on her trail.

"Well well well, demon, looks as if I've got you now!" her opponent said triumphantly.

"Not for long. Tell me, how is dear Alex? Still trying to find the prophecy?" Kemet taunted.

"You dare speak his name, demon? You dare disrespect the almighty Lord Alexander?" her opponent spat at her angrily.

"Oh, but I do! Alex and I go way back!" Kem said, circling her opponent menacingly, making sure her back was never turned to him. "In fact, I know the only reason you're here, is to test my skill. If you come back alive with me dead, you will become the next one. If you come back to him maimed, while I live, he knows I am growing weak. If you don't come back at all, in other words dead, while I live, he shall know I am still strong. As I am still strong, you have been used like a pig. Raised, loved, then sent to slaughter."

Her opponent grit his teeth. "Many have said that. I however, do not believe what I hear so quickly."

"Perhaps you should." Kem said. "I don't want to kill you."

"Ah, see that is the difference between us. I want to kill you, and you don't want to kill at all."

"I shall do what I must." Kemet replied sadly.

He sprang at her, but Kem was ready. She retracted her claws, and swiped at him. Her claws barely grazed his skin, but they had enough venom in them to hurt him severely. She looked into his mind briefly before taking it over. She made him punch, kick, torture himself, until eventually, his mind snapped, killing him.

The whole thing lasted five minutes.

Kemet returned to her body, feeling incredibly weak. Mind controlling was the easiest way to kill opponents, but it always left her terribly exhausted.

She looked at her opponent, who lay dead on the ground.

"Pity," she grunted to herself, as she dragged the body to hide. "This really is a stupid game."

Kem trudged on, too tired to sense someone following her again. The human caught up to her, grabbing her shoulder roughly. She struggled, but she was tired, so she couldn't do much.

The human man cuffed her on the back of the neck, leaving her dazed for a moment. She shook herself, and kicked him in the shin. He then punched her in the mouth, and Kemet tasted blood. She spat it out, and continued to struggle with him. He slammed her against a brick wall, pinning her there, and just as suddenly, he was gone. Kem slid down the side of the wall, struggling with conciseness.

"Are you okay?"

"Bloody hell, Ringo, of course she's not okay! I mean, look at her!"

"Shush you."

"Well!"

"John! Ringo! Enough already! We need to get her to a hospital!"

"Not my fault Ringo's being a nit."

"John!"

"_Sorry_."

"Just pick her up."

"Why should I? She looks _heavy_!"

"You do know she's still awake, right?"

"Oh enough, you three! I'll carry her."

There was a pause as the gentile arms that slid around her picked her up and cradled her.

Kemet whimpered slightly as pain shot through her body.

"She's really cold."

There was a slight pressure on the inside of her wrist.

"Her pulse is faint. George, don't let her fall asleep, she could die."

"_Duh duh duuuuuuh_!"

"RINGO!"

"Sorry! It just seemed so perfect!"

"Oh, just show us where you parked the bloody car!"

Kemet felt her eyes shut.

"Hey, you gotta stay awake now." A gentile voice muttered. She was shook slightly.

"Tired…" Kem's voice sounded weak, and rough.

"I know, I know, but you have to stay awake."

The voice was so soothing; Kemet momentarily forgot what had happened.

"Wha…"

"Come on now, open your eyes."

"C-can't."

"Yes you can."

"N-"

"Don't you dare say no."

"But-"

"Open your eyes."

"Grrr…"

"Did you just growl at me?"

"No, but I can."

"Err…"

Kemet flicked open her eyes. The man holding her was the man playing guitar at the club.

A grin slid on her face, and she let out a low, guttural sound, a feral warning that came through her teeth.

The man looked frightened for a moment, then grinned.

"That's quite the noise you can make." He said, laughing.

"That's what they say." Kem replied. "Hey, um I'm feeling better."

The man looked shocked. "But, how?"

Kem shrugged. "Fast healer."

"I'll say! Alright, I'll let you down, but if you feel weak you're still going to the hospital!" He warned.

He set Kemet down carefully. She didn't even sway.

"But- how-I- Huh?" The poor guy seemed at a loss for words.

"It's hard to explain." Kem said simply. "I'm Kemet Azuri, but you can call me Kem."

"Kemet? Sounds Middle Eastern. I'm George Harrison."

"You're quite right. It means Egypt."

"Cool! Oh, god, I guess they finally found the car. Hey Kem, do you have a place to stay tonight?" George asked as his friends pulled up, looking at Kem with shocked expressions.

"Honestly, no." Kem replied.

"Oh, well in that case, guys, this is Kem! She's staying with us tonight." George said. "Kem this is Paul McCartney, John Lennon, and Ringo Starr."

"Hey guys, sorry about the scare earlier. Why did it take so long to find the car?" Kem asked, more amused than accusing.

"Well this little nit couldn't remember where he'd parked, then forgot the keys in the club once we actually found the damn car!" John said.

"Well?" Ringo snapped. "Sorry, Kem."

"It's okay, I was just wondering." Kem replied, laughing.

"Well, hop in! We have an early morning tomorrow!" Paul ordered.

Everyone groaned, including Kem.

Yet the ride was fun and laughter filled, and Kem was feeling inexplicably happy, despite the double attack.

Kemet Azuri finally had friends.

For a while, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Oh, good! You've finished! Now review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! I'm back! So there was a little confusion on the whole Nine Lives of Chloe King thing. I have not seen the TV series and I've only read half the book. The only thing I took from there is Kemet's name and the whole concept of The Mai, which is introduced in this chapter. Sorry about that!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter two<span>

The next morning Kem awoke in a soft warm bed.

The feline side of her wanted to stretch out in the warm sun spot that hit her, and roll over on her back, but she opened one bleary, golden yellow eye first.

After making sure nobody was in the room, she complied. She sighed happily, and a knock came at her door.

"Kem? Are you awake?" George asked, peeking in.

"Mhm…" Kem sighed sleepily.

"I can see you had a good sleep." George teased, smiling at her.

"Hm…"

"Well breakfast is in five so-"

George was cut off by Kem trying to untangle herself from her sheets so quickly; she fell off the bed on her bottom, feet still caught in the sheets.

George and Kem paused for a moment in shock, then burst out laughing.

"OI! Shut the ruddy hell up!"

"Morning, John!" George called, helping Kem up.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Kemet laughed. "John is not a morning person, is he?"

"No, not really." George chuckled, helping her up

They walked out into the kitchen together.

"Hey! Look who lives!"

"Hi, Ringo." Kem laughed.

"Hey, Kemmy." Paul called from the kitchen.

"Hi, Paul!" Kem called back, pleased with the new nickname.

Breakfast was simple, just scrambled eggs and toast, but large. Kem, who was used to near starvation, had three helpings.

The boys gawked as she gulped down eggs at high speed.

"Did that hurt?" Ringo blurted, seeing the cat on the inside of her forearm.

Kem glanced warily at the simple brown outline of the cat goddess Bastet running from her wrist to the inside of her elbow.

"Very much."

Just then the doorbell rang. Kem automatically pricked her ears.

"I'll get it." She said, recognizing the noise.

Kem opened the door to a black haired girl with intense green eyes. Sekhemet Kiromasia.

"Hello, Sekhemet." Kem said wearily, stepping outside, and closing the door behind her.

"What's with the coldness, Kemet?" Sekhemet replied.

"There is none at all."

"Where have you been, Kem?" Sekhemet asked. "The game-"

"The game can wait. I am forgetting why I have entered in the first place!"

Sekhemet sucked in a breath bitterly. "The people who have called us demons, who have tried to steal our prophecy-"

"I am beginning to doubt this prophecy as well!" Kem snapped.

Sekhemet gasped angrily. "Then why don't you fall in love! Or better yet, why don't you marry!" She shouted.

"Perhaps I will! Don't you see, Sekhemet? We are killers! The Mai, a once peaceful race, has now evolved to love to hunt human! They have reason to want to wipe us out!" Kem shouted back.

"We have reason to want to kill! They have hunted us from the very beginning!" Sekhemet yelled.

"And yet we had made no attempt to create peace!" Kem yelled at her, exasperated. "You see, none of this had to happen! We could have stopped this silly game three centuries ago, and yet-"

The door opened, cutting Kem off, and John, Paul, George, and Ringo's guilty faces were revealed.

"We thought we heard… eh…" Paul started.

"Raised voices." George finished, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"We're fine." Kem said, glaring at Sekhemet. "Sekhemet here was just leaving."

"Consider well, Kemet. The longer you wait the stronger-"

"Do not fret, Sekhemet. I am well aware of your warning. I bid you farewell, and ask you do not come back here." Kem interrupted coldly, continuing with an overtly formal tone.

"Kemet, please understand-"

Sekhemet was cut off by a feral snarl that came through Kem's gritted teeth. John, Paul, George, and Ringo jumped back in surprise, but Sekhemet barely flinched. She took the warning though, and turned and left.

Kem turned around and stalked back into the flat.

"Kem, what was that?" George demanded.

"An old friend, bearing an old warning." Kem said sharply. "Look, I do not wish to talk about it right now, okay?" she added, seeing the look on their faces.

Kemet stalked back into her room, slamming the door angrily.

"Does anyone get the feeling she's hiding something?" Ringo asked uneasily.

The other three nodded.

"Should we ask?" Paul wondered.

"No, she's not gonna tell _us_! I mean come on, she barely knows us." John replied.

"But she trusts us." George pointed out.

"I'm with John. I don't think she'd tell us. Seriously, guys, this must be huge! Did you see the way they were glaring at each other?" Ringo said.

"And the way Kemet growled? Is that even human?" Paul added his eyes wide.

"Is _she_ even human?" George wondered aloud.

The other three looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

"What?" John asked.

"Oh, _come on_ guys! She growled like that at the club, except it wasn't as scary! And the way she healed so fast was impossible! Something is defiantly alien there!" George insisted.

"George, are you feeling okay?" Paul asked.

"I'm fine!" George snapped. "Look, we've already established that she's hiding something, and she won't tell us what it is. We're going to find out what it is!"

"Why are you so bloody curious about this?" John demanded.

"Because, she said something about killing people! And the other girl, Sekhemet, said something about people wanting to kill them!"

"Well, if we do want to know more about this, we have to get some key words. She said something about a civilization called the Mai, right?" Ringo said.

"Yeah, I think it might be in Egypt." George replied.

"What makes you say that?" Paul asked.

"Last night she said her name translates to Egypt."

"Well then, let's go to the library and research Egypt!" Ringo said, already grabbing his coat.

"I'll go tell Kem." George said, hurrying towards Kemet's room.

"Hey, Kemmy? You okay?" He asked poking his head in.

She nodded, looking weary.

"Well, we're headed out. Paul left some money on the counter in case you need anything."

Kem nodded again, and said "I'm so sorry about earlier. Sekhemet doesn't know when to drop the matter sometimes, but I lost my temper. I'm sorry I scared you."

George smiled. "It's okay, Kem, you did what you had to do.

* * *

><p>"Paul did you find anything?" John asked.<p>

Though John would never admit it, he was just as curious as George on finding out Kemet's secret.

Paul pushed his dark hair away from his hazel eyes. "Nothing." He replied. "Though, I think my brain is numb from reading all this history.

Ringo frowned defensively. "I think it's interesting!"

"Well you can-"John never finished his sentence, because in the instant he had looked down at the book he had been skimming through, he found the word they had been searching for.

The Mai.

"Guys, I found it!" John said excitedly.

Paul smacked the back of George's head, abruptly awaking him.

"Read this!" John said.

They gathered around John and read.

_The Mai, a mythological civilization, were worshiped has half-gods, being the children of the goddesses Bastet and Sekhemet, the cat goddesses._

_According to legend, the Mai were a peaceful species, but as time passed, people began to hunt them, believing them to be demons. The Mai were eventually split into two prides: Bastet and Sekhemet. _

_The Sekhemet pride was driven towards war, seeing as the goddess Sekhemet was considered to be the side of war._

_The Bastet pride was more peaceful, because the goddess Bastet was the side of maternity._

_There have been many mythological stories about the Mai, the most popular being a story about the prophecy of Cairo. _

_The legend claims there was a prophecy made by the great sun god, Ra, which would be crucial to the survival of the Mai, who were then considered unseen protectors. An evil, immortal lord would rise, and try to find the prophecy, and the Mai would continue to hide it, until one would step up, and kill the immortal lord forever._

_Today's legends of the Mai are similar, however the tale tells of the hunt for the Prophecy of Cairo more of a game, rather than a protection. _

_Legend says the Mai had distinct qualities. Their personalities would be quite catlike, and they would have eyes like a cat (green, gold, blue, and silver). Inhuman speed, agility, and flexibility, and the ability to turn take the form of a cat are among the Mai's other characteristics. The Mai were also believed to have nine lives, just like a cat. The Mai can never fall in love if they want to keep their cat-like qualities. Once they marry, they are giving up the way of the Mai, and must lead a human life._

"Wow." John breathed.

"No kidding." Paul said.

"Do you think-"Ringo started.

"It fits, doesn't it?" George cut in.

"We should tell her." Paul suggested.

"Agreed." Chimed the other three.

Kemet sat in her room. She knew she had to tell them she was part of the Mai eventually, but she had no clue how.

She was scared that she would scare her new friends off by telling them she had killed people before, and that she was part cat, but she would do it when they got home.

Just then the door opened.

Showtime.

"Uh, guys? Can we talk?" Kem asked, walking into the sitting room.

"We were just thinking the same thing." John said.

"I have a confession, if you don't mind me going first." Kem said, smiling tensely.

Silence.

"Err, right, so…um… You know when Sekhemet came with that warning?" Kem shifted uncomfortably.

She was clearly struggling to find the correct words, so Paul decided to break the ice. "We know, Kemmy."

Kemet looked shocked. "How did you find out?"

"Err."

"We sort of looked it up." Ringo said, looking down

Kem sat there, with her head in her hands. "You're not supposed to find out." She muttered.

"Aw, c'mon, Kem, we still like you!" John said.

"Even though I've killed?" Kem asked "Even though I can hunt someone down and kill them by simply looking into their mind?"

Silence.

"I thought so." Kem said, getting up and going towards the door. George caught her arm, and held her back. Kem looked at him, tears in her golden eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her.

The other three, taking a hint, quietly left the room.

"What?" Kem asked him, her eyes never leaving his as he stood up, much too close to her. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you an incentive to stay." George whispered in her ear.

"George, I-"Her protest was cut short by George's look.

"Please don't go." He whispered just barely brushing his lips against hers.

Kem looked into his dark brown eyes. "I- um, I-"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, I know, cliffy. Just go complain about it in the review box, yeah?<strong>


End file.
